SAO: Markiplier
by HeroineOfHeroes
Summary: With his cunning, sharp, and talented skills, Markiplier will venture forth into an unknown world known as Sword Art Online. Can he survive this virtual reality even if his own life is on the line? And now, with the whole world watching, will the endless massacre of innocent gamers stop? (By the way, I made the cover image.)(I STOPPED WORKING ON THIS AND ALL MY STORIES HERE SORRY!)
1. Chapter 1: Beta Testing

SAO: Markiplier

Chapter 1: Beta Testing

(A/N: Heya! So I'm starting a new story (although I haven't finished any of my other ones…) This is gonna be an AU (Alternate Universe) of SAO (Sword Art Online) And so I really want to work hard on this one and hopefully it does good. I have some of this planned out so, enjoy it! (I can also make a Pewdiepie version if it's wanted.) Bye!)

"Hello, everybody! I'm Markiplier!" His smile formed across the video camera. Then he laughed a little, "And today I'm going to play a very unique game. I know not many people are able to get the beta version, but as a YouTuber I was able to get it. It is a very unique game because it requires this devicey thingy." He said and pulled up a helmet looking thing. He showed it off to the camera and then put it out of view. He talks a bit about the device and how it works. Then he continues on, "I'm sure lots of you have heard about it, and I'm so excited to play it! I just want to jump right in!" He squealed with excitement, and laughed a bit. He then looked at the camera, "I should also mention that I made it to where you guys are able to see what I see and obviously hear me talk, when I play the game. So it's like we're living it together! Man, I'm so excited. Okay guys, I'm so ready! Let's play, Sword Art Online!"

He put on the helmet, and happily laughed, "Link start!" That's when everything changed in a mere second. Flashing lights filled his vision and then round circles appeared configuring the player's five senses. Then a screen appeared asking the language, English was picked, and then a screen saying "Log in" appeared. Mark then logged into the program. Then Mark was to make his avatar. The process began and Mark ended up making a very handsome match to his likeness. His username is obviously "Markiplier". Then a screen saying, "Welcome to Sword Art Online!" appeared.

Then the world appeared before him. The sky was as blue as ever. The sights were ever so real. He looked around him and saw what he looked like.

"Very handsome if I do say so myself." He chuckled. Then, he looked around and saw other players. He continued the game and played it. He learned quickly and managed a tight focus around it. Mark commented often, mostly saying how realistic everything was. He fought monsters with skill, as best as he could. He eventually gained higher levels, and played through a lot of the beta game.

As soon as the video hit the Internet, it blazed with popularity! People were stunned by the graphics and game play. (And some just because of Mark's reactions.) The game was boosted and people were going crazy, buying their own Nerve Gear. Mark himself was stunned at the reactions, and the high demand for him to keep playing it. So, when the full game came out, Mark had an idea.


	2. Chapter 2: Official Launch

SAO: Markiplier

Chapter 2: Official Launch

(A/N: Hey there! So here is the second chapter, worked really hard on this. By the way I don't know much about Bob and Wade so I'll have to wing it on how they act, just so you know. Also, I know Mark is sick right now, and I wish him a speedy recovery! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, so bye!)

"Welcome everyone to today's livestream! I know it's not often that I do these things, but this time I'm doing a livestream of the game that has just came out. Alright, so let's get started." Mark said as he held up the Nerve Gear. The game had currently came out and Mark wanted to do a live stream for everyone who couldn't acquire the game. Before Mark started he explained something, "Oh, I don't really plan for the stream to go on for a long time. Just because I have other things to do, but I really do enjoy the game, don't get me wrong. Also, there's some people I mentioned this game to who I plan on playing with. Alright, well, here we go again!" He put on the helmet and said, "Link start!"

Soon he was back in the game, only this time, the full version. "Look at all these players!" He laughed. So many different people, all playing the game. Mark went on to the Town Of Beginnings, and looked around for other players. He ran around, nearing the edge of the town. Then, a player ran up behind him, "Wait! Hold up!"

Mark turned around, "What's up?" Then he saw the player's ID, "Wade, it's you!"

"Haha, hey Mark! I've been waiting to find you. This is amazing, isn't it?!" Wade looked around, excited.

"Yeah, sure, Wade. Your level is pretty low, how about we go off to train first, okay?" Mark asked.

"Of course, I haven't had much practice with the controls."

(The two arrive in the West Fields to train)

"Come on Wade it isn't that difficult!" Mark growled.

"I don't understand how to work this thing!" He cried.

"Just feel the darn thing at the right time and slash it." Mark picked up a rock and chucked it at a wild animal.

"Well if you say so, here goes nothing!" Wade sighed and held out his sword. He stood his ground and his sword lit up. The animal leapt towards Wade, and he held out his blade, rushed it and sliced it. The animal disappeared, and Wade laughed with victory.

"Yeah I did it!" He cheered.

"Shut up Wade!" Mark yelled.

He sighed, "But it's so cool though."

"Yeah, I know. But it isn't the toughest thing around."

"Really?! Man, I have to get better."

"It's addicting, I must say." Mark laughed.

"So, wait, there's lots of other skills out there? Like blacksmithing and stuff, right?"

"WHERE'S THE BLACKSMITH?!" Mark yelled, laughing immediately after.

"Mark, I'm being serious!"

Mark couldn't stop laughing, "I'm sorry, I just had to…But, yeah. The game has a ton of skills, everything but magic."

"Huh, that's a bold move to have an RPG without magic." He scratched his head.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway you wanna go train some more?"

"We got some time on our hands, why not!" Wade nodded.

(Training montage)

(After training)

"You're finally getting better, Wade!" Mark laughed.

"Shut up, it's like the first time I played this, okay?!" Wade huffed.

"Yeah, okay. We've been playing for a while, we should probably head off now."

Wade nodded, "Yeah, I haven't ate all day, I need a snack or something." He opened up the menu on his screen and went to the log out button. "Mark!"

"What? What do you want?" Mark looked at him.

"The log out button isn't here!" Wade blinked.

"It should be right in the Main Menu." Mark blinked and went to where the button should be. "Oh God…It really isn't there."

"Well, it could probably be a bug right?" Wade asked, being hopeful.

"Yeah, you're right. It probably is." Mark said.

Then, bells were heard. As they made a loud sound, all players were teleported into the middle of the town. As confusion grew, something from above formed in front of everyone.

Whatever it was, spoke, "Attention players, I welcome you to my world. My name is Akihiko Kayaba, and as of this moment I am in control of this world. I'm sure most of you have already noticed an item missing from your main menus. The log out button." He pulled out the main menu screen, "Let me assure you, this is not a defect in the game. I repeat, this is not a defect. This is how Sword Art Online was designed to be. You cannot log yourselves out of SAO. And no one from the outside world will be able to shut down or remove the Nerve Gear from your head. If anyone attempts to do so, a transmitter inside the Nerve Gear will discharge a microwaved signal into your skull, destroying your brain, and ending your life."

Confusion muttered from around all the players, and as people tried to leave, a force blocked their way.

Wade looked over at Mark, "This is a joke, right? Just to get us all pumped for the game, right? Mark?"

Mark shook his head, "It's true. The transmitter signal acts just like a microwave. They could fry your brain. To make things worse, the Nerve Gear has an internal battery."

Wade frowned and shook his head, "This is crazy! It's totally crazy!"

Then Kayaba continued, "Despite my warning, the families and friends of some of the players have attempted removing the Nerve Gear. An unfortunate decision, to say the least. As a result, the game now has 213 less players than when it began. They've been deleted from Aincrad and the real world. As you can see," He pulled up reports on SAO, and Mark saw one of them about his Livestream, "international media outlets have round the clock coverage of everything. Including the deaths. At this point, it's safe to assume the likelihood of a Nerve Gear being removed at minimal at best. I hope this brings you little comfort as you try to clear the game. It's important to remember the following; there is no longer any way to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to 0, your avatar will be deleted from the system. Forever. And the Nerve Gear will simultaneously destroy your brain. There is only one way for a player to escape now, you must clear the game. Right now, you're gathered on floor one, the lowest level of Aincrad. If you can get through the dungeon and beat the boss, you may advance to the next floor. Defeat the boss on floor 100, and you will clear the game."

Everyone began to panic. Mark stood there, watching.

"No one can do that, not like this! The beta testers barely got anywhere!" Wade shook his head.

Kayaba continued, "Last but not least, I placed a little present in the item storage of every player. Please, have a look."

Mark blinked, and did as he instructed. Mark tilted his head, "A mirror?! Why a mirror?"

Everyone used the item, and a blue light surrounded them. Once it stopped, Mark rubbed his head, "What happened…?"

Wade blinked and looked at him, "Mark…What happened to you?!"

"What do you mean, Wade?!" He blinked and looked into the mirror. "Whoa! That's what I really do look like, whoa!"

Then Kayaba spoke again, "Right now, you're probably wondering why. Why would Akihiko Kayaba, developer of Sword Art Online and Nerve Gear, do this? Ultimately, my goal was a simple one, the reason I created Sword Art Online was to control the fate of a world of my design. As you can see, I have achieved my goal. This marks the end of the tutorial. And the official launch of Sword Art Online. Players, I wish you the best of luck!" Then he disappeared.

Everyone stood there in a daze, and for a moment, they all believed that it was a dream.


	3. Chapter 3: This Isn't Goodbye

SAO: Markiplier

Chapter 3: This Isn't Goodbye

(A/N: So sorry this chapter is short! I just need you guys to help me out. I need lots of YouTubers to incorporate into this story. Cause I don't know that many. So, if you guys can, please list some YouTubers you'd like me to put into this story. Any YouTuber is welcome, obviously a gamer. All I need of you is to give me some information about them, so I know their personality, their screen name, their name, and such. I'll try to keep working on the next part. So enjoy!)

A scream was heard, and that ignited the madness and chaos. Everyone rushed around, screaming, and panicking. During all of the commotion, Mark saw the barrier that kept them there, disappear. Mark looked at Wade and said, "Come on, Wade!" He pulled on Wade's arm and they both ran off.

"Where are you taking me?!" Wade cried out.

"Shut up Wade! No, seriously! Shut up!" Mark growled, as they ended up in an alleyway. Then Mark sighed, "Okay listen, I'm heading for the next village right now. You have to come with me. If what he said was true, then we have to become as strong as possible. If we go to the next village, we can get a lot more stuff than we would here. I've done it before, so I know where all the good stuff is, and all the places to avoid. Even if I'm level one, I can get there easily."

Wade blinked, "Uh…Thanks, Mark but…I can't go with you. I have to go see all my other friends, other people I promised to find. Don't worry about me, Mark. I'll survive. Just think of all our fans that are cheering us on!" He gave a thumbs up, and smiled.

Mark's eyes grew wide, and he thought, "That's right…I was live streaming this. Will everything remain on? This isn't the time to think about that…Wade…Stay alive."

Mark then turned around, "Alright. If that's what you want. I'll get going now. But if you ever need me, message me, okay?"

"Okay, Mark! Take care…I'll see you soon!"

Mark ran forward, and turned around one last time. But Wade wasn't there. Mark frowned, and ran as fast as he could. Out of the gates, onto the fields, he ran and ran. Mark remembered everything that happened. He wouldn't die here, no. He would make it his mission to stay alive. The world needed Mark, and Mark needed the world.


End file.
